Book One: Dark Times
This is a page meant to record the main story line up to the point when supers are again wildly accepted. After that point Book Two: Dawn's Shadow, will begin. In which some supers, no longer fighting a single foe, become heroes or villains. This is a group project that should read much like a novel. Anonymous contributions are discouraged. Original Thread Writting Thread --- A super was running, fast. He ran past the trees, the cracking sound of breaking branches. He looked back, looking at his chasers, who where nothing but a grey blur moving very quickly, at Superhuman speed. He continued to run, as fast as he could, pushing down tree's to block his chasers. He looked back, then looked forward, to see a grey blurred figure, in front of him. He ran toward it, trying to push it out of way, when it raised it's hand, and touched his forehead. It seemed to go into the brain of the super, accessing his memories, the hiding places of Supers, and bases of the Super Liberation Front . They then snapped his neck, leaving him lying there. It had been a long and tiresome drive on the back roads of the state, but Alexandra was finally approaching Manns Harbor. As she passed pastoral farmlands that seemed untouched from the time of her childhood, her mind raced and her faced assumed a slightly fearful expression. My family still lives here, I grew up here, and they all know me, so why am I so scared. What do I have to worry? She tried to calm herself down, but then her heart fluttered like a butterfly. A two man checkpoint was sitting right on the outskirts of town. Checkpoints had always made her nervous, and now that she assumed her DNA was corrupted (she had acquired powers after all), her fear of them was absolute terror. She had the proper DNA, the black market was good about synthesizing it from a sample, but she was still flighty upon stopping her vehicle. "Is that Alex Peyton? I haven't seen you in years!" One of two guards spoke while the other prepared a scanner and photo idea ID uploaded. Alexandra had no memory of him, but his shirt read Garrett. "It's been a long while, hasn't it Garrett," she answered as see saw her reflection in the mirror and decided she didn't need to comb it. She put her comb away and spit in a bag which she quickly swapped for another while the officer turned away. "Yes, well—sorry, Alex, we only want hair samples today. You must understand we are simulating a max security town lockdown today." "Oh, sorry," Alex said as her instinct told her she was dead. She did not have any hair samples left, so she pulled out her comb and hoped for a miracle. I've never tested my DNA since I discovered my powers. Maybe... "Miss Peyton, max security simulations require the participate to get out of the car." "Right—please take this sample." "Okay. Lets run this through the test. VALID." Her picture appeared on the screen and she turned around and walked towards the car. Then the camera on top flashed and it kept alternating between flashing camera and red screen and the normal green colour. "Hold on, it's no alternating between valid and invalid. We are going to have to take you to the station. I'm sure it's just a mistake in the machine." "Look, I don't have time. You've known me my whole life, and me DNA is well documented. Can't we make an agreement?" "Well, that depends... We don't want extra work. Do you have money or..." He grinned so that she could get the picture. "I have money. Really though, this check was a waste of your time. Do you think I could be an Abomination? Do I look like a monster?" "No, not really. So if you've got three thousand... We'll let you go..." "Here, I'm gone." Ten minutes later Alex arrived at her parent's house. It had been like this for as long as most people alive could remember. The order ran checks in search of Abhumans, people with extraordinary powers said to pose a threat to society. They censor such material that allowed themselves to ever have not existed. They censor all political writings that were not their own, and they censor all that could produce an unorthodox thought. Titles such as Superman and Libertarianism never existed as far as history said, and with all hope the Order wished it would stay that way though such has not been the case. A few have held on to the paste illegally while others seek to promote it though violent means. Recently, the order has been dealing with a faction calling them selves the Super Liberation Front. A group responsible for the death of fifty in the White Halls of Jal. It is the threat of attack, that has prompted the town to simulate a Max Security Lock down. Never the less, few are convinced that the group will show any interest in the town. Thus they have been lax. A young soldier, just old enough to have completed basic training marched with his squad down main street, running routine however his mind had other concerns. The young soldier had his hair cut short and combed over, he looked much like a soldier from the second world war, he had a rifle slung over his shoulder and a pistol on his belt, beside it was a combat knife. Resolve upon his face as he knew his death would come, he ordered his troops to salute the crowd. "Present Arms!" they all faced to the right and saluted with a rifle in one hand as the back braced against their shoulders. "Order Arms!" they all returned to a normal marching position. "Troops what do we fight for?!" he asked with an order. "Justice, Order, and Discipline, Sir!" they called out on step. "Who do we fight, Troops?!" each word spoken in this conversation was on step of their cadence. "We fight the Supers! Down with enemies of the Order!" they shouted out. Watching the display was a young woman with brown hair, garbed in a a pink dress. She was in a small store home, full of odd items that happened to pass by. The only publications upon her shelves were those she wrote her self. She turned the sign from closed to open, even while knowing that few would go though the trouble to visit her shop during a simulated lock down. The soldiers began to round the corner, the young soldier knew the Order was close to discovering his true convictions. For what ever reason, he entered the small store, the bell rang as he looked around. "Um, hello, is the shop owner in?" the young woman came out from behind one of the shelves, "I'm here," she said in a soft voice while making sure her newly placed stock was stable, facing the young man she became puzzled, "shouldn't you be with the others?" "I uh... was relieved of duty, they gave me a day's leave before I run off to war, mighty nice of them I think." he smiled, it was an obvious lie, "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Robert Reagan, I am one of the soldiers; not like I have to say that of course." He laughed realizing he was on the verge of rambling "Lovely shop you have here, Miss." The Woman smiled realizing the that Robert, a soldier, was nervous somehow gave her comfort, "Thank you," She looked around at the notepads, flowers, odds, and ends that filled her shop, "I do my best." She extended her hand, "I'm Terra, though you can call me Tear, at least, that's what the locals call me." "Cute name, you don't look like a Tear though, nice to meet you though, Miss" Robert smiled looking at her eyes and hair, "With those amazingly beautiful eyes, I would almost say they were a super power, not often I meet pretty girls." Robert realized he was flirting. "My bad, Amelia tells me all the time to not be such a flirt." he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Terra put her right hand upon her left arm blushing a bit, "I, I take it Amelia is someone your rather attached to, yes?" she looked him up and down, "I, I don't suppose she's a sister then?" she said with a half smile. "She is my daughter, just a wee little thing, according to her I should either just get married already or give up on women in general and be a priest. Course I just tell her you have to say hi to all the ladies before you choose the one you want to bring home and meet the family." Robert laughed, "Sorry I know it is random, someone my age with a kid; but when I found her I couldn't say no next thing I know I am feeling out adoption forms, that actually pissed CO off a lot She Hates Paperwork." Robert laughed a bit more. Terra also laughed, "She must be divine. So, uhm, take a seat I have one one around her somewhere, no use standing around." She went behind the counter and pulled out a stool and placed it in front of the counter, "It's not often I get a father, and military man here. I'm sure you must have a lot of stories to share. For example," she said moving to her seat behind the counter, she placed her elbow on the counter to prop her arm, "How many ladies have you actually said hi to?" A glint in the sky appeared, something was coming down, it was afire, like a spaceship coming back through the Earths atmosphere. It was falling towards Manns Harbor, and then crashed into a open park. A loud boom echoed from the center of town, Terra Stood up moving towards the door, her eyes became those of fear. Civilians, and soldiers alike made their way to the crater, as the dust passed a female figure became outlined. The figure moved forward, angelic wings outstretched upon seeing those gathered. It spoke, in a voice mono toned yet powerful, "Dammit," she drew a blade fluidly, the soldiers already had their guns ready, "get the fuck away from me." Robert drew his pistol from it's holster, "Stay here miss." He said taking a step out the door, adrenaline made time appear to move slower as he entered the street. Battleminded he took aim as his comrades did at the being whose appearance was both divine, and haunting. iAn angel?/i he thought, as his mind began to ponder the situation. His will to fight the being vanished, "Stand down men," he said, his squad complied with reluctance while others continued to target the being. "Now who are you," he asked the woman as he holstered his gun, "a being sent from the skies above?" In the outskirts of town, among various cornfields, the sound of the beings arrival had been heard by the Peyton family, interrupting a day of state sanctioned broadcasts, and family reunion. Mr. Peyton leapt from his seat at the dining room table. "What the 'ell was that! Darling, fetch my gun if it's-" his daughter, Alexandara Peyton moved to intercept him, "No dad," concern shown upon her face, "last time something made a noise like that it changed me, I should go." Alexandra had been a normal human. Just a young rural girl who had been, as she would put it, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her mind went back to the event as she entered the family car. It had been a dark evening in late September. The birds were mute and there was a hushed quality in the cool night's still air. It was these nights that a twelve-year-old Alexandra loved the best to transverse the cornfields of her family's farm. As she walked she watched the sky and enjoyed the beauty of the night. It would have been an ordinary walk if not for the collapsed and blackened stalks that she could see in the middle of a cornfield. As she approached the area she saw a metallic shape twisted on the earth. Whatever it was had embedded it's self deep within the cornfield. It was at least a mile from her house, and it occurred to her that she had crossed the soybean field that marked the start of her neighbors property a good while back. This really wasn't her business or her land, but she knew the farmer well enough that she felt he wouldn't care. The thing she approached was appeared man made, a twisted metal hunk in an almost "Z" shaped form. It had obliviously fallen form the sky with quite force not long ago, yet no one seemed to have noticed it. Her mind had filled with curiosity, a strange drawing to it, she reached out and touched a riveted edge. Almost instantly she become queasy, nearly falling over. A moment later she was fine and walking home. For a few weeks she didn't even think of about the incident. She was now entering town, her memories, and concerns would have to wait as she discovered the source of the commotion. "Yes I fucking understand English, Mortal, do you think I'm retarded." the being, though angelic in appearances, obviously held great disdain, though her voice was ever at a constant tone, her gaze emotionless. One of the soldiers prepped his rifle..... NOTES: *Those interested in writing Book One should join the Writing Thread. *The Story should be written in 3rd person. Category:Arcs Category:Unfinished Pages